FF9- In New York
by Arwen Greenleaf
Summary: When business trips get strange- Rated PG for some cursing and a few sick parts Also: The first part only has FF9 in it, but the next few chapters feature FF7 and FF8 as well
1. Default Chapter

FF9 In New York--By Liz  
Summary: Our FF9 heros go to a business trip in New York.  
Note: Fans of the following characters might be offended: Cinna, Blank, Steiner, Zidane, Beatrix(I hope I didn't offend my fellow Beatrix fans), Vivi, and Garnet (gee, that's everyone in this chapter!)  
Zidane: Oh no! Our map!! *Map floats away in the wind*  
Steiner:Careless fool! Now we will never reach the hotel!   
Zidane: Who are you calling careless, Rusty. If I remember correctly, you were the one that almost made Beatrix preg--  
Steiner:(Intrupting) Ahem! *Beatrix blushes*  
Garnet: I'm going to that newstand to see if I can get a map. *Garnet walks over to the newstand*  
Steiner: Princess!! Come back! *Steiner runs to catch up with Garnet* *Beatrix runs to catch up with them both*  
Zidane: I might as well get some serious work done while I'm waiting. *Starts mugging everyone he sees*  
Vivi: Z-Zidane, isn't that a crime?  
Zidane: It's only a crime if they catch you   
Zidane ran off  
Vivi:That's not what Steiner told me. H-hey, wait up! *Vivi runs after Zidane*  
Liz: Meanwhile, at the newstand,  
  
Garnet: Hello, I'm Prin-  
Beatrix:(Whispering) Remember, your not a princess in this world.  
Garnet: Uh, my name is. . . Pricilla. . . yeah Pricilla, and I wanted to know . . .  
Grubby Newspaper Seller: What is this Hot-Babe day?   
Steiner took note that he was looking directly at Beatrix's bossom when he said that.Steiner stepped forward and shook his hand at the paper seller like he does to Zidane in the game.  
Steiner: Back off, she's mine, you grubby old man.  
Grubby Newspaper Seller:ok, today must be Mideval Wierdo day as well.   
He noted Steiner's armor and sword  
Steiner: MIDEVAL WIERDO?? I beg your parden, I'm a--  
Beatrix: (whispering) Steiner, keep it down, were drawing attention.  
Garnet: let's get out of here before we draw too much attention  
Beatrix: I'll get a distraction   
Beatrix takes her sword, and slashes the tire of a nearby car, which was stopped at a red light. When the car wheel popped, Garnet and Beatrix, who had to grab Steiner and pull him away, dashed off in search of Zidane and Vivi.  
  
Liz: Let's see how Zidane and "Master" Vivi are doing.  
  
Zidane: Whew that guy was rich! I got 5,000 Gil off him!  
Vivi: Zidane, Garnet, Steiner,and Beatrix are probably looking for us right now.  
Zidane: oh fine, if it worries you that much, we'll go find them  
Vivi: Thank's Zidane  
  
Liz: Back to Beatrix, Garnet, and Steiner  
  
Steiner: Master Vivi! Where did that monkey tailed theif take you now?  
Beatrix: Steiner, look behind you.  
Steiner looked behind him  
Steiner: Master Vivi!   
Vivi: Hi everyone  
Zidane: Hi Garnet, Beatrix, and Rusty  
Steiner: Rusty?! How many times--  
Garnet(interupting): Steiner, calm down your attracting attention again  
Steiner: Yes Ma'am  
Zidane spots Blank and Cinna over by the coffee shop.  
Zidane: Look, it's Blank and Cinna, let's go say hi  
Steiner(mumbling): Let's not and say we did  
Zidane: did you say something Rusty?  
Beatrix: No, I don't think he did  
Beatrix gave Steiner a warning glance to stop any potential fight. Steiner nodded to show Beatrix he understood.  
The group walks over to Blank and Cinna.  
Zidane: Hi guys  
Blank: What a plesant surprise  
*Blank stares at Garnet* *Garnet steps closer to Zidane and away from Blank*  
Cinna: What brings you guys over here?  
Garnet: We are supposed to be at a Final Fantasy meeting with the main characters of FF6, FF7, FF8, and mabye even FF10  
Everyone turns to stare at Beatrix  
Beatrix: What did I do?  
Cinna: How did you become a main character?   
Beatrix: I'm not, it's just that I'm the authur's favorite character  
Cinna(mumbling) : Lucky pig  
Liz: Did you say something, Cinna?  
Cinna(shouting): YEAH, I SAID BEATRIX IS AN ANNOYING BRAT!!  
Liz scribbles something down on paper and a Grand Piano falls on Cinna's head  
Liz: Ha, that should teach you  
Cinna:. . . %&!@))****  
Vivi: I don't think I wanna know what he said  
The party plus Blank leaves Cinna crushed  
Blank: Now where could that hotel be?  
Zidane: That's what we've been asking for the last half an hour  
Steiner: If you hadn't lost that map. . .  
Blank: Let's not start a war, people   
Blank starts looking around and ends up looking straight at Beatrix's chest  
Beatrix: YOU!! *slaps Blank*  
Blank:. . .ow  
Liz is scribbling wildly on her notepad in the background and suddenly a swarm of hornets sting Blank   
Blank: Mental note to self. . . NEVER look at a girl's breasts when the authur is around  
Liz: I heard that  
Lightning strikes Blank  
Blank(on ground): Ugh. . .  
Steiner: I believe the hotel is that way *Steiner points down the street*  
The rest of the group follows Steiner, and Beatrix and Garnet 'accidently' step on Blank  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
Authur's note: He he he, it was fun to make fun of Blank, sorry to all of you Blank fans out there. Blank's a great character, but it's funner to make fun of him.  
  
  



	2. FF7 comes in

  
  
  
  
  
The group reaches the hotel.   
Zidane: finally! Air conditioning!   
Garnet: Zidane, it was 60 degrees outside, and you want air conditioning?  
Zidane: erm....  
Steiner: erm?  
Zidane: erm.  
Steiner: ERM?!  
Zidane: errrrm....  
Steiner: erm.   
Beatrix and Garnet roll their eyes and leave Steiner and Zidane to their "Erming".  
Vivi: Wait! Don't f-forget me!  
Vivi rushed to follow the two women. The three of them find the front desk and check in.   
Person behind the counter: Ma'am, may I check your.... weapon?  
Beatrix: Sorry, sir. No one touches my little "friend"  
PBTC(for short): But...Ma'am...  
Liz: listen...*grabs PBTC by shirt collar* No one messes with Beatrix or her "little friend". If you do, you'll have to deal with me! MWAHAHAHAHAH! *lets him go and holds pad of paper and pen, posed for action*  
PBTC: Gulp....let me show you to your rooms.   
*PBTC leads them up the elevator, down a hall and to the door of two expensive suites*  
Liz dissapears in a cloud of smoke.   
Beatrix: I'll be across the hall in my rooms if you need anything, my queen.  
Garnet: alright, Beatrix, enjoy yourself.  
  
************************  
Liz: meanwhile, in the hotel lobby...  
Zidane: Ermerm....  
Steiner: erm...erm?  
Zidane: erm.  
A strange girl with dark hair came over.  
Yuffie: Hey! You must be the newbies from Final Fantasy 9! I'm Yuffie Kisaragi , FF7.  
Zidane: erm... Hi, I'm Zidane Tribal, FF9 and this is Rusty, also FF9 *points to Steiner*   
Steiner: I prefer Adelbert Steiner--  
Yuffie: Zidane...Rusty, glad to meet you!  
Steiner:...  
Yuffie*slaps Zidane on the back*:Welcome to the Squaresoft Clan! In a few months, you'll be unimportant because FF10 will be in!   
Zidane: Unimportant?!  
Yuffie: Yep, that's what happened to me...well, see ya!   
Yuffie skips off  
Zidane:erm...  
Steiner: erm?  
Zidane: wasn't Yuffie that theif chick from FF7  
Steiner: I believe...so...  
The both check their pockets  
Zidane: what? My wallet's missing!  
Steiner: after her!  
They both start running after Yuffie, who looks behind her and runs.  
Yuffie runs out of the hotel and onto the sidewalk. Zidane and Steiner follow.  
Yuffie turns the corner and jumps over a few trash cans with lightning fast reflexes. Zidane and Steiner try to follow, but... CRASH! They both run into the garbage cans.  
Yuffie: Hahaha! You will never be able to catch me! *Yuffie looks behind her, points at Zidane and Steiner and laughs. She runs straight into a tree*  
Yuffie: oww....Whoo! Pretty lil' birdies are circling my head! Come here, birdies!   
Yuffie starts staggering all over like a drunk.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
Authurs Note: Sorry that took so long, I had a few problems. Anyway...I hope you enjoyed it!   
  
  
  
  



	3. FF8? FF10?

FF9-In New York  
Chapter 3  
~Liz P.  
  
  
Yuffie: *somehow manages to stagger into the hotel and meet up with her fellow FF7 characters*  
Aeris: Hello, Yuffie, where did you come from?  
Yuffie: Hey! Your dead! How come she's in the fic?!*points at Aeris*  
Liz: 'cause I wanted her in here! Don't question my judgments!  
Aeris:*sticks tongue out at Yuffie*  
*Cloud, Cid(Highwind), Vincent, and Barret were chatting over by a large fountain of a Chocobo.*  
Cloud: Jeez, it took us long enough to get here...  
Cid: That's because the @&^*% pilot wasn't flying the &(#@! plane right!  
Vincent: Actually, compared to the way YOU fly the Highwind, this plane ride was a nice, safe, ride.  
Cid: Damn ^&*$#! Shut up!  
Barret: The vampire's right for once!   
Cid: *storms off cursing*(well, more than normally, anyway)  
  
A slender female carrying a few suticases walks into the hotel .A taller male with wild blonde hair and clever blue eyes followes her.  
Man: This would be the place, Yuna.  
Yuna: I'm glad we made it! My arm was going to fall off! *sets down the suitcases*  
Man: I told you that I could carry them for you, but nooooo  
Yuna: Tidus! Quit fooling around! You did nothing of the sort!  
*Zidane and Steiner walk over*  
Zidane: Hi! I'm Zidane Tribal from FF9! This is Rusty!*points at Steiner*  
Steienr: ...I prefer Captain Adelbert Steiner.  
Tidus: Hi! I'm Tidus from FF10!   
Yuna: Pleased to meet you....I'm Yuna, also FF10.  
Intercom: Will all members of FF10 please return to the front desk immmeadetly.  
*Tidus and Yuna rush off*  
*the door bursts open as several people run inside*  
Girl: MEANIE!  
Guy: Rinoa! Do you ever shut up?!  
Rinoa: *sniff sniff* Your mean, Zell, ya know that?! MEANIE!  
Zell: Tsch...screw this*walks off*   
Another guy: ...whatever  
Rinoa: Comeon, Squalliepoo! Let's go tour the mall next door!  
Squall: I don't shop....  
Another Girl who just walked in: *giggling* you do now!  
Squall: shut up, Quistis......  
Quistis: *walks away*  
*Rinoa and Squall walk off*  
Zidane:I guess FF8 has arrived.  
Steiner:Apparently so.   
*Zidane looks behind him*  
Zidane: AAH! IT'S YUFFIE AGAIN! RUNNNNNNNN!  
Steiner: That's not Yuffie...this girl has...bigger tits *drools*  
Girl: Hi guys! *giggle giggle*  
Zidane: Hello, beautiful  
Steiner:Where have you been all my life, angel?  
Cloud: TIFA! There you are! *drags Tifa off*  
Zidane: Well, it's getting kind of late...  
Steiner: We must wait for the rest of the FF9 cast to show up!  
*At that moment, Freya, Fratley, Amarant, Eiko,and Quina walk in*   
Zidane: Oh goodie, their here...can I go to bed now?  
Steiner: Oh fine...  
  
~TBC~  
A/N: Finally! Chapter 3 is finished! Forgive me for the wait...It's hard to write these things without knowing much about FF10. Well, now you've read, so review!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
